


All My Heart

by HufflepunkAuthor



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepunkAuthor/pseuds/HufflepunkAuthor
Summary: Fred and Shaggy smoke together and fall together.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Like most nights recently, Fred is laying in Shaggy's bed sharing a blunt with his friend. Shaggy's parents are out of town once again, leaving Shaggy alone in this huge house. Well, not totally alone of course, but Scooby preoccupied watching a marathon of Dog-tecive reruns downstairs. 

When Shaggy told Fred about how lonely his home feels with only himself and Scooby, he dropped any and all plans he had to go hang out with Shaggy. He can't bear to see Shaggy with such sad eyes. He's starting to think he would do anything in the world if it meant seeing Shaggy smile and laugh. So, giving up a study date with Velma and missing a football practice is a small price to pay. He'd much rather be sending time with Shaggy anyway. 

Fred takes a long drag from the blunt before passing it back to Shaggy. He grabs his beer and takes a drink, he still hasn't got used to the taste of weed. His head swims pleasantly as he looks at Shaggy. Fred basks in the warmth building his stomach, the comfort that Shaggy's bedroom has started to bring to him recently is equally amazingly peaceful and terrifying. But looking up a Shaggy, he isn't scared at all. It all feels right, the feelings that have been building up for months seem completely natural. 

"Shaggy?" 

Shaggy takes a drag and coughs lightly, "Like, yeah, Freddie? What's up?" 

Fred stomach flips at hearing Shaggy say "Freddie," and Shaggy slightly slurring it affects him even more. He clears his throat, "Shaggy," he repeats, "Can I... I want to kiss you." 

Shaggy looks shocked for a moment before a smile crosses his face, "Like, how much have you had to drink, buddy?" 

Fred hands over his mostly full bottle of beer, "Not much. I'm not drunk, Shag. I seriously want to kiss you." 

Shaggy shakes his head and takes a swig before replying, "Okay, but you are, like, cross-faded." 

"I know what I want, Shaggy," Fred sits up and looks him in the eyes; trying to convey his feelings without saying them, knowing he'll mess it up by saying anything more. 

Shaggy opens his mouth slightly, then nods once, "Okay." 

Fred shifts up further to be face to face with Shaggy. He pushes forward, not hesitating for a second, and connects their lips. For a moment it's just that, lips on lips. But Shaggy starts to pull away, Fred leans into him giving him nowhere to go. He presses his tongue to Shaggy's lips, after a couple seconds Shaggy opens his mouth and leans into the kiss, allowing Fred to deepen it. He reaches out and places a hand on Fred's bicep, feeling the strong muscle there. Fred reciprocates by putting one hand behind Shaggy's head and he places the other on Shaggy's thigh. 

Shaggy groans into Fred's mouth, spurring Fred to reach for Shaggy's dick. Shaggy breaks off their make-out session and puts his hand on top of Fred's, stopping it from moving. 

"No," Shaggy breathes hard, "no, Fred, please." 

Fred pulls his hand from Shaggy's and instead places it on his waist, he breathes into Shaggy's mouth, "Why? You don't need to do anything, I just want to feel you, Shag. I just want you to feel good." He pecks Shaggy's lips to punctuate his statement. 

Shaggy groans again and wills himself to not move his hips. "Like, Freddie, you're high. I'm high. We shouldn't do this now..." Shaggy kisses Fred back, "Despite how, like, nice you're making it sound. Not tonight." 

Fred leans in to kiss him again, licking at his mouth, asking for entry. Shaggy open mouth kisses him back, putting more energy into it that before. He allows his tongue to venture all throughout Fred's mouth, fighting for dominance, but letting Fred take it. Fred pushes him back onto the bed, he runs his hands over Shaggy's chest, but staying above the belt. 

Shaggy gently pushes on Fred's chest causing Fred to break off the kiss. 

"Let's go to sleep, Freddie. I'm, like, tired, we can talk in the morning." 

Fred pecks his lips, "Okay, then let's get comfortable." 

Fred grabs Shaggy's waist and swiftly flips the two of them over, Shaggy landing on Fred's chest. Shaggy lets out a giggle and kisses Fred briefly, before scooting down and settling into Fred's side. Fred wraps his arm around him and pulls a blanket over them. 

"Like, goodnight, Freddie," Shaggy yawns. 

Fred places a kiss to the top of Shaggy's head, "Goodnight, Shag."


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy woke up peacefully, he can hear soft music playing and feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. He opens his eyes and sees Fred staring down at him. 

He smiles, "Like, mornin', Freddie," he rubs his eyes, "Where's Scoob?" 

"He's downstairs, he fell asleep on the couch watching Dog-tective last night." 

Shaggy shakes his head, smiling, "How are you? Any hangover?" 

"I'm fine," He pauses for a second, "Do you remember last night, clearly?" he asks. 

Shaggy feels his cheeks heating up, he nods. 

"Can I kiss you, again?" 

Shaggy nods again and leans into Fred. He lets him take the lead, letting it be a lazy a morning kiss with gentle exploration each others mouths. They each have their hands on the other's body. Fred has one hand tangled in Shaggy's hair and the other under Shaggy's shirt feeling the expanse of his lanky chest. Shaggy has one hand on Fred's ass, just barely squeezing, and his other is resting on his shoulder. He keeps rubbing down Fred's forearm then up to his collar bone, entranced in feeling his toned muscles. 

Fred moves to have Shaggy wrapped tightly in his arms, and pulls himself up to be sitting against the headboard with Shaggy in his lap. He licks into Shaggy's mouth with more intensity, then moves to kiss and lick at Shaggy's neck. 

"Oh, Freddie," Shaggy moans, "That's, like, so good. Mmm, Freddie." 

Fred pulls back to speak, "Shaggy, I still want you. I want to feel you." His breath is ragged and his speech is rushed. 

"Yes, Freddie. Like, yes, me too." Shaggy answers. 

Fred rubs at Shaggy's dick through his pants, "I'm so glad you made me wait, Shaggy. Last night I wanted to fuck you." Shaggy's breath caught in his throat, Fred continued, "But today, today, I know I want to take you out on dates. I want to hold your hand under the table at the Malt Shop. I want to take you to hidden beaches and feed you the largest picnics imaginable. I want to show you off to the world and hide you away to be all mine. I want to make you the happiest man alive. Shaggy, I need you." 

Fred pulls Shaggy's cock out completely and begins to stroke it. 

Shaggy wraps his arms around Fred's neck and kisses him as deep and as passionately as he possibly can. 

Breathing harshly, Shaggy says, "Freddie, fuck. I, like, want that too, I promise. But, you're still gonna fuck me, right?" 

Fred laughs and kisses Shaggy. "Yes, yes, Shag. If that's what you want." 

Shaggy reaches out to free Fred's dick as well, "Yes! Like, yes, Freddie, please!" 

Shaggy pushes his body closer to Fred, causing their cocks to rub against each other. Both the boys moan, Shaggy rests his head on Fred shoulder and begins to buck into his crotch. 

"The top drawer, Freddie, in the back. There should be, like, lube." Shaggy directs him. 

Fred reaches over blindly, not able - or willing - to move much. He find it fairly quickly, lucky Shaggy doesn't keep much in that drawer. 

Fred squeezes out a glob into his hand and grabs their dicks together, rubbing them both. Shaggy collapses onto Fred's chest at the feeling, Fred holds him up effortlessly. They stay like that for a moment, simply enjoying the feelings cursing through them. 

Shaggy starts to buck into Fred's hand and dick, wanting more. "Freddie, I, I need... Fuck, I need you." 

He reaches over for the bottle of lube and deposits more into his hand. He coats his fingers and reaches back to his asshole. 

"Oh fuck, Shaggy." Fred moans, "Are you really..." Fred subconsciously speeds up his hand pumping their dicks together, "Are you finger fucking yourself?" 

Shaggy only nods, his hips moving erratically, pushing down onto his own fingers, craving more. 

"Freddie, Freddie, fuck me. Put your cock in me. Fuck me, Freddie!" 

Fred doesn't think Shaggy even knows he's speaking. He releases their dicks and grabs Shaggy securely. He gently lifts him and rotates so that Shaggy is laying with his back on the bed, Fred above him. 

"Are you ready?" he asks. 

Shaggy nods. 

Fred lines himself up to Shaggy's asshole and slowly pushes inside. Shaggy lets out breathy sounds, spurring Fred on. He has to take deep steadying breaths to stop himself from cumming just from the feeling of Shaggy's tight asshole pulsing around his dick. 

Fully inside, he stops and watches and Shaggy's face. He doesn't look like he's pain, but he won't move until Shaggy tells him it's okay. After a few seconds Shaggy opens his eyes and smiles dreamily at him. 

"Fred..." he says, "Fuck me." 

Fred hips involuntary twitch, Shaggy moans in response to the feeling of Fred pushing around in side him. Fred pulls out to his head, then slowly pushes back in. He does this again, but as he pushes back in Shaggy moves as well, causing him to slam into his ass, hard. Shaggy moans out Fred's name. Fred pulls out again and slams back in quick and hard. 

"Yes, Fred! Freddie like that!" 

That sets the pace in Fred's mind. He moves faster and faster, trying different angles. Reaching inside to find Shaggy's spot. He rams in again and-

"Ooooh! Fred!" Shaggy yells out. His asshole tightens almost painfully on Fred. "Right there, like that, Fred!" 

Fred pulls back out and pushes back in hitting that same spot as hard as he can. Shaggy cums without any warning, shouting out incomprehensible sounds, tightening impossibly hard around Fred's cock. The feeling overwhelms him. 

"Oh, Shag! I'm coming." He barely gets the words out before he's pumping his hot load into Shaggy's ass. 

The two lay together, breathing hard, letting their heartbeats return to a normal pattern. 

"Fred... That, like, was incredible," Shaggy presses a kiss to Fred's shoulder, "The most amazing..." He kisses his neck, "I-" He kisses Fred's lips, "Fred, I, like, love you." 

Fred slowly pulls his cock out of Shaggy and rolls the two of them over so Shaggy is on top of him again. He kisses him hard. "I love you so much, Shaggy." 

Shaggy hums contentedly and lays his head on Fred's chest. The pair drifts back off to sleep together.


End file.
